The invention relates a method of wrapping an inflatable airbag for the protection of a person. Apart from that, the invention relates to a wrapped inflatable airbag for the protection of a person. Moreover, the invention relates to a wrapping for an inflatable airbag for the protection of a person, an airbag module and a vehicle safety system.
It is known from prior art that folded driver airbags are mounted in a vehicle steering wheel. In a mounting variant the folded airbag must remain spaced apart from a module cap in the mounted state so as to allow the module cap to be pressed down. Pressing down the module cap is necessary, for example, for triggering a horn. It is known in this context, as is shown in FIG. 1, for example, to surround the folded airbag 11 with a strip 10 e.g. of airbag material and to fasten the same to a module carrier 12. The fastening to the module carrier 12 is effectuated, for example, by pulling or putting the strip 10 with two holes over the bolts 13 of the module carrier 12. The strip 10 is configured regarding its length such that the holes can be put ever the ends 15 of the bolts 13. At both ends of the strip 10 an additional wrapping surface 16 is required so that the strip 10 can be pulled over the bolts 13.
Once the boles are threaded over the bolts 13, the tension acting on the strip 10 decreases so that the volume of the folded airbag 11 is increased. In the finally mounted state the airbag consequently has an unnecessarily large volume. Moreover the shown method for wrapping an inflatable airbag is relatively complex as to its implementation.